Origins of Ladybug and Cat Noir/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN)
This is the script for Miles Callisto's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. [ Theme Song ] Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power. Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous! Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are! Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again. Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower! Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains? Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me. Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master. Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly) Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong. Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up) Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week! Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever! Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power! Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain) Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are– Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box) Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school! Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again. Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible? Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me! Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.) Tom: (singing as he works) Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome! Tom: Glad you like them. Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best! Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her) Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight! Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Wang by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process) Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster. Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left. Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious! Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school) Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady. Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom. Miles Callisto: Hello, madam. Marinette: Hello. Who are you? Miles Callisto: I'm Miles Callisto. This is my sister, Loretta Callisto, my friends Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, Blodger Blopp, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sheldon, Sly, Bowtie, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Tommy Oliver, Ninjor, Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Justin Stewart, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Ecliptor, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Karone, Villamax, Verity and her Piplup, Sorrel and his Lucario, Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, and Julie Makimoto with their Bakugan Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Skyress, Gorem, Hydranoid, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Calumon, Impmon, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Jeri Katou, Leomon, Toa Takanuva, Jaller, Hahli, MewTwo, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Diabolico, Wes Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip of the Time Force Rangers, Eric Myers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, Merrick Baliton, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare, Mack Hartford, Dax Lo, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Tyzonn, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Kevin Douglas, Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels, Antonio Garcia, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Orion, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Cruise, Smash, Jax, Jonathan, Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee of Super Hero High, Katana, Poison Ivy of Super Hero High, Harley Quinn of Super Hero High, Starfire of Super Hero High, Hawkgirl, Miss Martian of Super Hero High, Catwoman of Super Hero High, Lady Shiva, Cheetah of Super Hero High, Star Sapphire of Super Hero High, Platinum of Super Hero High, Cyborg of Super Hero High, Hal Jordan of Super Hero High, Beast Boy of Super Hero High, Mera of Super Hero High, Big Barda of Super Hero High, Raven of Super Hero High, Blackfire, Vixen, Flash, Damien Wayne/Robin, Lightning, The Riddler, Thunder, Jessica Cruz, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Kipling, Andy Beast, Raythe and Silvi Timberwolf. Mirandos Ariellian: And you are? Marinette: I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year? Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again. Chloé: That's my seat. Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat. Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats! Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it? Marinette: Who's Adrien? Miles Callisto: Yeah. Who is he? Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under? Sabrina: He's only a famous model. Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move! Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats? Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses? Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on. Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry... Loretta Callisto: Who was that girl? Alya: That's Chloé Bourgeois. Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat? Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie. Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do. Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it. Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable. Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence! Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette. Alya: Alya. Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year. Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now. Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind. Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants! Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him) Wang Fu: Thank you, young man. Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this. Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library. Ivan: Kim! Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on? Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get... Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office. (Ivan walks away angrily.) Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair. Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking. Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it) Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you. Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart) Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears) Scene: Library. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera. Student: Did you hear that? Stoneheart: KIMMM!!! Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army! Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice? Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here! Marinette: Hey! Where are you going! Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this! Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box. Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic? Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections. Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien. Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie? Nathalie: Yes sir. Gabriel: (To Adrien)You are NOT going to school. I already told you. Adrien: But father! Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world. Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else? Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue. Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away) Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping. Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.) André: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control. Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm. Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room. Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh? Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh? Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows) Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse! Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared! Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki) Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp! Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky... Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here! Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this? Scene: Marinette's room. Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer... Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name? Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain. Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here. Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh. Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving... Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor. Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter. Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor. Marinette: Mom! Dad! Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart! Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones. Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master? Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box) Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her! Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one! Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house! Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is. Scene: Marinette's room Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding? Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture. Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again? Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower! Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off! Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on". 'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time) Scene: Adrien's room. Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform. Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out! Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring) [ Transformation Sequence ] (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time) Cat Noir: Too cool! Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen) Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable! Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya? Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay? Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs) Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school. Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side) Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in. Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you? Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy. Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too. (Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is) Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going? Cat Noir: To save Paris, right? Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir) Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears. Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now? (Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.) Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick up people who are smaller than you. Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself. Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them. (Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger) Cat Noir: Where are you, partner? Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.) Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you! (Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.) Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful! Alya: Yes! Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind! Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different. Cat Noir: Different how? Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know. Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch. Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything. Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net) Ladybug: No, don't do that! Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble! Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait! (Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.) Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away) Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you? Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life. Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears) Cat Noir: Super power? Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding. Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone. Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist! Cat Noir: So what's your plan? Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me. Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him) Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.) Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap! (Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.) Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome. Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here? Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it! Ladybug: We both did it, partner. Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps) Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret. Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay? Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss." Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me. Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan. Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss? Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh... Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug. Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome! Scene: Marinette's room. Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes! Marinette: I did it, Tikki! Tikki: You see? You were up to it! Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time! Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir. Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug... Plagg: Oh, what is this? Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this! Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate! Adrien: Okay. What do you want? Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies. Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV Sabine: Oh my! Marinette: Hmmm? Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable. Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese. Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever? Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him. Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma? Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings? Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army! Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up. Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully! Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting. Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug? Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains. Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki. Tikki: No, don't do tha-- Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki... Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha! Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city. Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand.) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area. André: (On television alongside Roger Raincomprix.) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them. Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes. Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.) Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.) Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue! Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek.) Thanks, Super Dad! (Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.) Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area. Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes once. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien? Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible! Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father. Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day? Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else! Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak... Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.) Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school.) Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog. Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone.) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back.) Check out the number of views since I posted a video! Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings... Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says this with assurance.) Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is? Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.) Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don't remember anything? Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool! Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude! Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself... Chloé: Pff! (Chloé scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out! Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (Taps on the cane that is holding the akuma.) Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, exiting from the bodyguard's car, tries to stop him. Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious! Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please! (Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie is disappointed) Scene: Inside the school. Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart. Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her) Alya: You little... Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster! Adrien: Hey, Chloé! Chloé: Adrikins! You came! (Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.) Scene: The car Nathalie came in. Nathalie: (Gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.) I'll handle it. (Car drives off.) Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan. Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel. Ivan: I...don't know what you're talking about. Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her. Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway. Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers... Ivan: I could...write her a song? Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive. Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh.... Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway. Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me! Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (Sees Nino.) Uh... Hey! Adrien. (Offers hand to Nino for handshake.) Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh? Adrien: (Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey! What's that all about? Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all. Adrien: You think that's really necessary? Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master. Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains? Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why? Marinette: Oh! No reason... (She puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag.) Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. (Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.) Marinette: Hey! What are you doing? Adrien: Uhhh...I... (Chloé and Sabrina laugh.) Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny. Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off! Marinette: Oh, really? (Chloé and Sabrina laugh.) Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right? Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (He goes to his seat.) (Ugh) Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect? Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. (Sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone.) Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste! Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it. Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea? Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend. Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some NEW friends, dude. (Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts.) Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom. Mylène: (Leaving the bathroom.) Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me. Ivan: I made this for you. (He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song.) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.) Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window.) Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset. Hawk Moth: (The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.) This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return. (Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.) Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance. Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien? Nino: (Quiet aside to Adrien.) You say "present". Adrien: (Jumps up with his hand raised.) Uh, present! (All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.) Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé? Chloé: Present! Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan? Stoneheart: (Ivan enters, breaking down the door.) Present! Mylène? (Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her.) Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan! Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart. Mylène: Why are you doing this? Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever! Chloé: (Chloé calls her father on her phone.) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.) Mylène: Put us down, Ivan! Alya: (To Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him! Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide. Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action! Marinette: (She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya.) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me. Alya: If you say so! (Runs out of the room.) Marinette: Wait! Your bag! (Runs after Alya.) Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker. Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call. Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about! Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do. [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive. Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry! Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but Stoneheart grows bigger.) Oh no. My bad. Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean. Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him! (Cat Noir dodges them.) Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going? Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly. Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick. Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. (Chloé cringes.) (Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.) Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help! Alya: What's she waiting for? (Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead! Alya: HELP!! (Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.) Tikki: (raising her arms) Mmmm! Marinette: I think I need Ladybug! Tikki: I knew you'd come around! Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) (Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.) Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. (Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.) Sorry I was late. Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down? Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (She sees the Stonehearts closing in.) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here! Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em? Ladybug: (She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.) No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one! (Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him) André: (Through megaphone.) I demand my daughter's safe return! Chloé: Daddy!! Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! (He throws Chloé away.) Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--(Ladybug catches her.) I didn't promise. Ladybug: What? (Chloé hugs her father.) André: My little princess... Roger: We're clear to attack! Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse! Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once! Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job... Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay? Ladybug: Okay. (Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.) Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth? Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people! Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! (She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.) Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl. Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you! Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth. Mylène: Help me! Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.) Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him. Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is. Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So... Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet. Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out. (Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.) Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights! Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright! Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are? Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (A parachute appears.) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this? Cat Noir: (He gets thrown away by a stone being and he screams.) You sure you know what you're doing? Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.) His hand! Get ready! (She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.) Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away.) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.) Ladybug: Gotcha! (She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.) Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous! Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true! Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm? Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh... Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (She gives the paper to Mylène.) Mylène: (While reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing. Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan.) Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other. Cat Noir: Like us two. (His Miraculous beeps.) Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Can't wait, m’lady. (He bows before he leaves) Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking. Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed. Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually. Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview! Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting. Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask. Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one. (Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.) Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school. Adrien: Yes, Father. (He is feeling down) Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again... Adrien: Father, no...(He is still feeling down then he is happy) Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots. Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (He thanks the both of them and he leaves the car.) Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino.) Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost! Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!" Chloé: What is that supposed to mean? Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.) Alya: Good job! (Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.) Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum. Adrien: But what should I say to her? Nino: Just be yourself. Scene: Outside the school. It is raining. (Marinette feels the rain with her hand) Adrien: Hey. (Marinette still ignores him. He opens his umbrella.) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me. (He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.) Adrien: See you tomorrow. Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering? Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! (She is on Marinette's cheek) Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds. Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... (He smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home.) (Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them at the school entrance.) Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master. Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other!